


Care

by Tony_Stark_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Stark_Rogers/pseuds/Tony_Stark_Rogers
Summary: It almost felt real. It almost felt easier to do it. To pull the trigger.**TRIGGER WARNING**
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 60





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> !!Suicide triggers!!  
> Please look at the tags before reading

He gave a quick glance at the gun and aimed it on his neck, his fingers making the way to the trigger. Then gathering all the confidence he had, he looked at himself on the mirror, a loathing figure who deserved nothing but death. Tears rolled down his eyes but he wasn't crying because he was scared or angry. No, he never cries. 'Stark men are made of iron' his father used to tell him and crying only made him weaker and gave him more punishments from his father.  
He wiped off his tears and slowly closed his eyes, his own figure being the last thing he would see before pulling the trigger. Images of his suffering, from his childhood to what happened in Afghanistan, all played before him. He kept his thoughts away from all whom he cared about, which made it easier for him to do it. It almost felt real. It almost felt good to pull the trigger.  
  
'Tony fucking Stark' he thought. 'Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. A completely useless human to mankind. No one deserves to bare a person like me.' And then he was ready. His fingers were slightly trembling around and the trigger but he was really to pull it. "Hey Tony" someone said softly which knocked out all the courage he had to hold the gun on his head and the gun fell out frm his hands and he spun quickly to the speaker. It was Steve. He stood with his arms crossed and giving his look of disappointment which almost made Tony laugh. He wasn't going to ever stop getting disappointing looks from people even if he were to die.  
  
Steve walked extremely slowly towards Tony as if he was going to explode. He then bent down and picked up the gun and put it away from Tony's reach. "What were you thinking?" he asked trying to keep his voice in control. "Why do you care Rogers" Tony spat. "Because... Because Tony we can't loose you. We need you. You are important, for the team, for everyone" Steve replied. "You only care about the damn team Rogers! If you are afraid of not getting supplies, upgrades or anything you don't need to worry. It's all in this lab." he said motioning his hands around. "It's... It's not only about the team Tony! It's about-" "Iron Man?" Tony interrupted. "Well you have news. Set the suits up in auto pilot mode and J will do the rest. Any problems ask J or Rhodey." "You've thought about everything through" Steve observed. "Right" Tony mumbled. Is this all Steve cared about? I made his heart burn but made it easier to get the gun. Tony tried moving his way around Steve to take the gun when two hands wrapped around him and pulled him back to Steve. "You forgot to think about something through" Steve said as he buried his head on Tony's shoulder. "I... Didn't" Tony managed to say. What was Steve trying to do? "You did." he said quietly into Tony's neck. Warm air tickled his neck and Tony just stood frozen. It felt good, comforting, it was almost like he was craving for it.  
  
"You forgot about me" Steve said and straightened up. "What?" Tony asked as freed himself from Steve's grasp. "You forgot about me, about Rhodey, about Pepper, about Jarvis, about Dum-E, about our whole team, about the kid, about everyone who cares for you!" Steve said, his face heating up with anger. "What are you talking about. No one cares! I'm not worth it!" Tony shot back, his voice breaking. "Tony... Tony... We all care, don't you see?" Steve said as he puts one of his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm.. I'm too much to handle... You... All of you deserve someone better..." he said completely breaking down onto Steve's chest as Steve pulled him back and wrapped his arms over Tony. "No Tony.. Maybe it's not easy for us to agree on the same things. Maybe we fight. Maybe things don't end well... But Tony.. We all care about you" Steve said while one of his hand gently wipes away the tears from Tony's face and lifted his chin slightly to look at him in the eye.   
  
"Tony.. I do not care what you think about me.. But I care about you more than anything." he said. And then slowly he met his lips with Tony's, giving him a gentle kiss and breaking it. "You okay with this?" Steve asks and Tony pulls him back for another kiss while responding "I'm born ready for this" which makes Steve chuckle. "What?" Tony asks after breaking the kiss. "Well I got my sassy Tony back" he said smiling brightly. "Ooh I'm very sassy Captain" Tony said with a mock salute. "And sweet" Steve replied with a smile. "Sweet?" he arched an eyebrow. "Disgusting" he said with a small smile. "Well then get ready to be disgusted for your whole life ahead Tony Stark" Steve said as he walked out of the lab with Tony next to him. "Shut down the lab for a few days and thank you J" Steve looked up at one of the cameras as he exited the lab, smiling. He owned one to Jarvis for alerting him and helping him save Tony's life.  
  
Sure Tony has no idea how much everyone cares about him but Steve knows that one day Tony will see it for himself.  
  
Fin.


End file.
